Charger Revenge
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Ya, sepele. Seharusnya semua masalah charging ini hanyalah urusan sepele, 'kan? Tapi.. Sehun bergerak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan, dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Charging Tao... bukan mainan. HUNTAO


**Charger Revenge**

Real Story By : denayaira

Remake By : Kimmy Panda

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

 **IT'S HUNTAO/TYPO'S/OOC**

 **You see ? if you don't like this go back!**

Author's Note:

Terinspirasi dari Nodame yang suka pegang-pegang Chiaki-senpai sambil bilang 'charge'

"Sayang…"

"Hmm~? Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh."

"Gah. Dan aku juga tahu kau itu brengsek."

"Masalahnya adalah aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sampai se-idiot ini. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi sedikit saja?"

"Kenapa, sih, 'Hun?"

"…"

"Hei, Sehun! Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencatat kalau kau memelukku terus begini, Panda?"

"Gah! Aku 'kan lagi nge-charge!"

Semuanya dimulai dari seminggu lalu. Seminggu lalu, tepatnya saat Huang Zi Tao memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Oh Sehun, sang rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Lokasi, jangan tanya, tempat sepi standar di sekolah yang memang sering dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua, atap sekolah.

"A-aku suka padamu, Sehun!" seru pemuda berambut hitam ini pada pemuda lain yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Hening sejenak. Angin berhembus, dan membuat keheningan ini semakin menjadi.

"… Oh."

"OH!? Itu saja balasanmu?" seru Tao akhirnya, kesal.

Didapatinya pemuda berambut hitam itu membuang wajah darinya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sama, Panda."

Kali ini, Tao terdiam. Matanya melebar sejenak dan pipinya segera bersemu merah. Siapa sangka perasaannya akan berbalas? Yeah—setidaknya begitu pikirnya.

"J-jadi… kita…?"

"Hn."

Dan itulah kali pertama seorang Oh Sehun mendapatkan apa yang Tao sebut dengan proses 'charging': berpelukan.

Yang jadi masalah bukanlah yang pertama.

Sekali? Dua kali? Tak masalah.

Sehun justru senang saat dirinya mendapatkan pelukan dari pemuda penggemar panda itu. Meski tak pernah ia akui, ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Tao, dan ia tahu Tao pun sebaliknya. Ia memang sempat heran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Tao seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya sebagai charger secara tidak langsung, tapi toh itu bukan masalah.

Sayangnya, senang itu ternyata ada batasnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa terus-terusan senang kalau Tao bahkan memaksa untuk memeluknya di tempat umum, termasuk kelasnya, selama berkali-kali pula!

Sungguh, Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu ternyata seorang eksibisionis. Dan setiap kali ia memprotes, yang didapatkannya hanyalah kalimat-kalimat bantahan yang intinya bahwa si Huang sedang melakukan proses charging, dan ia tidak ingin diganggu sampai ia puas.

OK, OK. Charging ponsel itu biasanya satu atau dua jam. Dan harus diakui, Sehun bersyukur bahwa proses charging versi Tao hanyalah selama satu atau dua menit. Tetapi tetap saja—ah, baca saja dulu flashback berikut ini.

Di luar berbagai pelukan di tengah kegiatan mencatatnya, pelukan di jam makan siang di saat ia sedang makan, atau acara nemplok dari belakang saat pemuda tinggi ini tengah berjalan di koridor, Sehun ingat persis ada dua 'charging' paling memalukan versinya.

Pertama:

Saat itu istirahat siang hampir selesai, dan putra dari keluarga Oh ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke WC sejenak. Yeah, panggilan alam memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditolak, bahkan oleh seorang yang dingin sepertinya. Tetapi yang tidak ia sangka-sangka, di saat ia telah berada di kamar mandi, baru saja berdiri menghadap toilet khusus lelaki dan telah membuka retsletingnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyergap pinggangnya dari belakang dan memeluknya erat.

Dari wangi citrus yang menguar ke hidungnya, Sehun tidak perlu bertanya itu siapa.

"PANDA!" serunya, "lepaskan aku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Tao cuek di belakang telinganya. Rasa-rasanya Sehun bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah kecokelatan itu: mata yang disipitkan, lengkap dengan bibir yang dimajukan dua senti.

Oh, betapa Sehun ingin menjitak pemuda ini saat dirasakannya pelukan itu malah semakin erat.

"Ini tempat umum, sayang" balas Sehun lagi dengan tangan yang memberontak di dekapan Tao sambil berusaha menaikkan retsleting yang rasanya tiba-tiba saja begitu keras untuk bisa dipasang kembali.

"Dan kelas juga tempat umum, 'Hun. Tapi kau membiarkanku memelukmu di kelas. Justru di sini lebih privat 'kan?"

"Ta—"

Protes Sehun yang berikutnya terhenti saat mendengar pekikan dari arah pintu toilet.

Oh. My. God.

Perlahan, dengan amat perlahan, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan sukses mendapati Kai yang masih terpaku di sana dengan wajah horror.

"A-aku tahu kalian pacaran," ucap nya bergetar, masih dengan tampang horornya, "tapi lihat-lihat tempat dong kalau mau bikin anak!"

Oh. Betapa Sehun ingin memasukkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam lubang terdekat kala itu. _Baca lubang toilet bukan lubang Tao bhakk_

Kedua:

Hari itu sekolah telah usai. Dan Sehun hampir pulang meninggalkan Tao yang katanya ada latihan di klub bela dirinya saat itu. Tetapi langkahnya dihentikan hanya beberapa meter dari pintu kelas oleh dua orang gadis yang sepertinya berasal dari kelas lain.

Bisa tebak apa yang mereka inginkan? Petunjuk: salah seorangnya memegang sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda, dengan pipi yang berwarna hampir sama dengan benda di tangannya.

"Ha-Hai, Se-Sehun," ucap gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu, "aku—"

Kalimat gadis itu terpotong tepat saat Sehun merasakan seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun. Ohoo, sekarang Sehun sudah hapal benar itu tangan siapa. Dan kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak protes.

Si gadis memutuskan untuk meneruskan, dipandangnya mata hitam Sehun sembari berkata, "Begini, aku ingin—"

Kata-kata si pemegang amplop terhenti lagi saat Sehun merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Mata cokelat murid perempuan di hadapannya lalu beralih ke arah seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun. Sejenak, mereka berdua hanya saling memandang. Dan Sehun tentu bisa melihat keringat dingin yang kini mulai terbentuk di wajah gadis itu.

"La-lain kali saja!" pekik si gadis akhirnya sembari menarik jemari temannya lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Untuk sejenak Sehun merasa beruntung; ia bisa menghindari salah satu dari berpuluh surat yang selalu datang dengan beragam cara padanya setiap minggu. Tapi hanya sejenak-

Ia segera menyesali ketiadaan protesnya saat mendengar

"Kalau ada cewek yang begitu lagi, panggil aku ya?"

Oh Tao, sungguh Sehun tidak butuh kau melakukan itu selama 21 kali dalam seminggu. Terima kasih.

Menilik semua pengalaman Tao dan chargingnya selama tujuh hari terakhir, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal: menghindari semua pelukan Tao dengan cara apapun. Ya. Dengan. Cara. Apapun.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama Sehun mencoba melakukan kudeta.

Pagi hari, Sehun berjalan menuju sekolah dari halte bus tempatnya turun.

Dalam hati ia menghitung setiap langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya. Apartemen Tao memang lebih jauh darinya, tetapi stasiun kereta yang sering pemuda sexy itu singgahi juga tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Karena itu, Tao sering menunggu di salah satu lokasi tempat pejalan kaki ini—entah dimana—sampai Sehun lewat, lalu menyapanya. Kebiasaan ini berubah sejak senin lalu, dimana sapaannya selalu diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Sehuniieee~!"

Oh. Suara itu datang dari arah barat, tepat di belakangnya. Dengan perhitungan otak jeniusnya, Sehun bergeser selangkah ke arah kiri, dan…

"Lho?"

…sukses membuat si panda memeluk ruang kosong.

Mission one: Completed.

Empat jam, lima menit, dan dua puluh tujuh detik setelahnya, Sehun lagi-lagi berada dalam kondisi yang hampir sama. Bedanya, kali ini si objek berada beberapa meter di depannya dalam koridor sekolah, sementara ia sedang melangkah dengan arah berlawanan menuju si objek.

Saat si sexy itu mendapati sosoknya di tengah-tengah para murid yang sedang berdiri atau berlalu-lalang, Sehun tahu si penyerang telah siap memangsa.

"Sehuniieee~!"

Lagi. Sehun bergeser selangkah ke arah kanan, dan…

"Lho?"

…sukses membuat si sexy memeluk seseorang yang ternyata tadinya berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sehun, Ketua OSIS di sekolahan mereka Wu Yifan

Dengan nada dingin, pemuda berambut cokelat dan beralis tebal itu berucap pada si pemeluk, "…ada perlu denganku, Huang ?"

Mission two: Completed.

Enam jam, tiga belas menit, dan empat puluh detik setelah misi pertama, Sehun baru saja memutar ulang strategi misi ketiga di dalam otaknya sembari mengatur buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang. Tapi rupanya Tao tidak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda berpantat tebal itu bangkit dari kursinya, melewati bangku-bangku yang hampir kosong, bergerak ke arahnya dengan langkah yang cepat dan berat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sisi bangku Sehun dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" protes Tao.

Sehun membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Tapi kau menghindari pelukanku, Sehun! Sama saja!"

"Hn," gumam Sehun dingin, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa charging bodohmu itu menggangguku agar kau paham maksudnya sayang?"

Kali ini, Tao tidak langsung membalas. Dapat Sehun lihat pemuda itu masih memandangnya sembari meringis kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya, seakan siap meninjunya kapan saja. Tapi Sehun tahu Tao tidak akan melakukan itu karena sesuatu yang sesepele ini.

Ya, sepele.

Seharusnya semua masalah charging ini hanyalah urusan sepele, 'kan?

Hal berikut yang Sehun dengar, adalah ucapan si pemuda dengan nada dingin, "Terserah kalau itu maumu."

Dan ia pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah menyambar tasnya, tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah Sehun lagi.

Sehari setelahnya… untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka bersekolah di sini, Huang Zi Tao tidak masuk dengan alasan izin.

Wali kelas mereka, mengatakan bahwa nenek Tao—juga satu-satunya keluarga Tao yang tersisa—telah meninggal semalam karena penyakit jantung, dan akan dimakamkan pada pagi ini.

Ini bukan sekedar kabar yang mengejutkan bagi Sehun.

Terdengar desas-desus dari teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa nenek Tao ternyata telah masuk ke rumah sakit sejak seminggu lalu, tepat sehari sebelum mereka resmi menjadi kekasih.

Hal pertama yang Sehun pertanyakan dalam kekalutannya adalah…

Mengapa Tao tidak pernah mengatakan hal sepenting ini padanya sebelumnya?

Mereka bukan sekedar kekasih. Mereka juga teman sekelas, sahabat, bahkan rival, dan itu telah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun.

Mengapa Tao mengalami masalah seperti ini tapi tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Atau setidaknya pada teman yang lainnya? Mengapa pemuda itu malah masih terus tersenyum lebar di setiap harinya selama seminggu terakhir? Tak adakah hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lebih mengungkapkan kesedihannya? Menangis di sandaran Sehun, misal—ah.

Sehun bergerak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan, dan menarik nafas panjang.

Ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Charging Tao... bukan mainan.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun dengan sengaja berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menunggu murid bermarga Huang yang kabarnya akan segera masuk hari ini.

Kurang dari beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan ia akhirnya melihat sosok pemuda itu berjalan di koridor, menuju kelas mereka.

Dilihatnya Tao sesekali berhenti saat beberapa murid—yang Sehun tahu merupakan temanTao dari kelas lain—menghampiri si pemuda panda untuk mengungkapkan belasungkawa mereka.

Tao hanya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil, mengatakan sesuatu—yang tentunya tak bisa Sehun dengar—yang membuat para siswa itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi Sehun tahu senyum itu palsu.

Dan itulah mengapa di saat jarak Tao semakin mendekat, dan senyum itu lalu terarah padanya, Sehun segera bergerak maju lalu meraih pemuda berkantung mata itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"S-Sehun? Apa yang—"

"Menge-charge-mu," balas Sehun pendek, mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh?" balas Tao bingung, sebelum akhirnya mencoba meronta dari pelukan Sehun. "Lepaskan aku, Sehun."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang le—" Protes Tao terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang berdering.

"…tuh, sudah masuk. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak, Panda" balas Sehun, menyamankan posisi dalam pelukannya, "belum."

"K-kubilang lepas…" balas Tao lagi dengan lirih dan bergetar, kali ini sambil menggenggam erat bagian punggung seragam Sehun.

"Tidak akan kulepas..." ucap Sehun lembut di telinga pemuda itu, "...setidaknya sampai bateraimu penuh sayang."

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang amat bersejarah bagi warga sekolah.

Karena baru pertama kali inilah, mereka mendapati seorang Huang Zi Tao yang ceria, menangis keras di dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Fin

Apa ini ?! keliatan OOC banget gak sih ? menurut aku sih iya. Gak dapet feel nya juga ? maap .Gak tau kenapa pengennya buat HunTao. Ini Cuma ff selingan, abisnya aku gak ada kerjaan masih nunggu masuk kuliah agustus nanti jadi dari pada nganggur.

Wanna give me a Review ?


End file.
